


Godchildren

by emojongin (virgorani)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bro - Freeform, M/M, Percy Jackson AU, We Are Kiss ing Now . . No Dont Stop Bro .. Bro ..., We Are Teens . Its Ok To Cry Around Me . Im Ur Best Friend . I Love You . ... Bro, i still havent figured it out, im dead and gone, warning: short chapters lmao, weird formatting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgorani/pseuds/emojongin
Summary: Jongin receives a quest requiring him to find and return the most prized possessions of the Big Three in order to appease them and save Olympus from chaos.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i've been trying to write this as a oneshot for an entire year (i take long breaks lmao) so i'm hoping that posting this as a chaptered work will motivate me to finish it. i honestly don't have a lot written but i do have a plot in mind (i just need to actually write haha). i can't promise when updates will be but i will try to get them out as soon as i can!!! :-)  
> thank you for reading!

**JONGIN**

A silver Hyundai approaches the driveway of a small house as the sun ventures down the summer sky in its descent to night. Crickets begin to chirp while the sky turns into shades of blue, purple, and pink all at once. The car rolls to a stop when a figure emerges from the home.

Parking by the curb, Jongin rolls down the window and stares up at the lanky figure in front of him, carrying a large duffel bag in both of his arms with an exasperated gaze on his face.

Jongin gives Sehun a desperate look. “I'm sorry, I can explain later. I’m on a quest.”

Sehun sighs and gets into the car, eyes rolling as he opens the door and sits down next to his friend. Jongin gives him a sheepish grin.

“This is going to be a long ride,” Jongin barely hears Sehun mutter.

-

**SEHUN**

They first meet at the age of thirteen when Sehun stumbles into Jongin right outside of Camp Half-Blood, the former covered in small scratches and smudges of dirt from running through the forest. He pants, looking at the taller boy in front of him stretching his hand out with a concerned face.

“Here, take my hand,” the older says, crouching down so the boy sprawled out on the ground can reach. Sehun lifts a shaky hand off of the ground and grabs onto the one in front of him, unsure of the other’s intentions.

“What is this place?” he asks, eyeing the other warily as he is pulled off of the mulch-covered forest floor, pieces of wood chips falling off of his clothing.

The boy lifts an eyebrow, and replies, “Camp Half-Blood,” he pulls his hand back and wipes the residue of dirt off on his pants. “Do you know why you’re here?”

“Am I supposed to?” Sehun questions, shivering. The June sky was beginning to turn dark as Sehun stood, hoping he could seek some sort of refuge in the camp.

“It’s fine, you’ll figure it out soon enough.” With that the older boy turns, ready to lead Sehun through the gates of the camp. “What’s your name?” he asked, head swiveling to see the younger.

“Sehun Oh. Yours?”

“Jongin Kim. I have a feeling we’re going to be good friends, Sehun,” Jongin says with a smile. Sehun does not know what this Jongin is implying, but follows him anyway, relief flowing through his mind. 

Just as they pass the safety of the entrance pillars, they hear the violent hissing of snakes. Sehun turns his head back in terror of the slithering reptiles.

“Are those what you were running from?” Jongin asks, eyebrows raised in a concerned manner.

Sehun nods, gulping. “They can’t follow us in, can they?”

“Probably not. They must be monsters if they led you here,” Jongin explains, “Don’t worry though, monsters can’t pass into the camp. You’re safe here.”

Sehun gives Jongin a shy smile. Jongin returns it and they stroll further into the camp.

-

**JONGIN**

Jongin glances over at Sehun to see the latter fiddling with the three painted beads on his necklace, representing each summer spent at the camp. Jongin has his own too, concealed by his t-shirt. His proudly carries seven beads, each strung with their own memories, hanging on Jongin’s neck.

“So tell me about the quest,” Sehun finally says, after they have passed the edge of the city.

Jongin grimaces. This is his first quest after seven years of attending Camp, yet somehow he was blessed with taking on one of the most difficult mission in years. “Zeus is upset,” he starts.

“Surprising,” Sehun interrupts sarcastically.

Jongin rolls his eyes. He swears he could see the clouds in the sky darken just a little bit more. “The Big Three are basically freaking out because the Helm, Bolt, and Trident were all stolen by some rebel. We don’t know if it’s a minor god or just a demigod with insane abilities,” Jongin says nervously, unsure how Sehun would react.

“And how did you end up with this task?” Sehun asks, unbelieving.

“I guess it required a child of Hermes who could teleport around?” Jongin tries. He takes a slip of paper out from his pocket and hands it to Sehun. “I wrote down the prophecy as soon as I got it.”

Sehun takes it, eyebrows furrowing as he reads. 

_“Two sons of the messengers shall return what was stolen from the greatest of the Olympians,_

_One will start to fear what he loves most, one will become prey in the eyes of a champion,_

_Both will discover a secret beneath a blade of obsidian,_

_They together will race to escape eventual oblivion.”_

Sehun stays quiet for a while before speaking up again. “This is a lot to take in. Escaping oblivion sounds like...”

“Death,” Jongin finishes with his mouth twisted into a grim frown.

Sehun sighs, deep thought shown by the lines appearing on his face. After a while, however, the lines disappear and he’s back to his relaxed, stoic expression. 

“Well, where do we start?”


	2. Chapter 2

**JONGIN**

Sehun is claimed after his first couple of weeks at camp, the rainbow symbolizing Iris floating above his head causing the demigods seated around him at the campfire to snicker. He looks around and meets Jongin’s eyes, the other boy sending him a reassuring smile.

After the campfire, Jongin takes it in himself to escort Sehun to the Iris cabin. “The other Hermes kids and I will miss you,” he says, sending the younger off with a jokingly dramatic goodnight.

“Goodnight, Jongin,” Sehun laughs, carrying his belongings into the cabin with a last longing glance at the retreating figure ahead.

It’s Jongin who gives Sehun his first sword, made of shining Stygian Iron. At first glance, however, all Sehun sees is a slightly silver bracelet, contrasting with Jongin’s own made of Imperial Gold. Jongin spends the rest of the afternoon instructing an awe-stricken Sehun on how to unsheath and use the sword.

He never tells Sehun about the struggle he went through to steal it from the Ares cabin, and the Ares kids never find out.

-

Jongin can see the slight glint of Sehun’s bracelet illuminated by the light of the gas station while filling up his tank. He considers just dropping the car off and teleporting everywhere they need to go to save money and avoid monsters, but he can’t trust himself to have enough energy for the job. He watches as Sehun wakes up from his light slumber, meets his gaze and sends a small smile to try and ease their nerves. Jongin returns it and shivers, choosing to look up at the pitch black sky and hope that his messages asking for help on the quest reach Hermes. He sighs, remembering that the gods can be pretty unreliable, even to their own children. He pays for the fuel and steps back into the driver’s seat, unconsciously rubbing his own bracelet.

-

**SEHUN**

Sehun leans against the side of the bed. His hands press into soft cotton. He sighs and pulls a golden Drachma out of his pocket.

The two had just bought a room in a dingy-looking motel near Anaheim to spend the night and figure out some information to plan out their route. Sehun, naturally, is responsible for sending an Iris message back to Camp.

He flips the Drachma in his hand a few times, and then finally catches it, eyes closing in concentration.

It's nighttime, and there's no sunlight in the room, so he has to conjure a rainbow on his own. He's only done it few times before, but it had never come in handy so much as it does now.

Sehun drowns out the sound of Jongin chuckling at him from the corner as his eyebrows furrow even deeper. He pictures infinite colors, bright and vivid behind his eyes. He situates his palm flat and upwards, and tries to envision the rainbow in his hand.

There's warmth, and then Sehun hears Jongin gasp. He opens his eyes.

"Nice one," he smirks. It's prettier than the other rainbows he's tried to create.

"Now start the message before you lose it," Jongin urges.

Sehun throws the Drachma into the rainbow.

"Mother," he tries. "Please accept my offering."

He stares hopefully at his hand. Nothing happens. Jongin gives him a sad smile but Sehun can't say he's surprised. The only time Iris herself had contacted him was when he was claimed. Years of sacrificing food into his mother's altar with every meal had resulted in no response whatsoever.

"It's fine," he tells himself. Iris doesn't usually make contact with her children anyway, too busy with her duty as a messenger.

Sehun tries again. "Oh Iris, please accept my offering."

This time, it works. A small image of Camp forms above his hand. Sehun feels Jongin move behind him on the bed, peering past Sehun's shoulders and into the image.

"Hello? Chiron?" Jongin starts. "Can you hear us?"

-

**JONGIN**

“Isn’t it unusual that we haven’t seen any monsters on the way here?” Sehun asks drowsily, rubbing his eyes. Conjuring a Iris-messaging rainbow is harder than it looks.

“Yeah, but it’s only a matter of time. We should rest so we can deal with them properly when they do come,” Jongin, always the more experienced, replies. He barely takes his shoes off before moving onto their bed, exhausted from driving. “We also need to ditch the car soon, it’s too dangerous to keep it with us.”

“Then we’ll travel by foot?” Sehun questions, pouting.

“I guess. Public transport is too dangerous. Monsters can still find us.”

A sigh. “Fine, whatever. Just don’t complain to me when your feet start hurting.”

“I have a feeling that you’ll be the first to start whining,” Jongin retorts.

“Yeah, sure. Goodnight, Jongin.”

"Goodnight," Jongin smiles and rolls over, leaving Sehun to fall into a deep slumber.

-

When Jongin wakes up, his arm is draped over Sehun, the younger’s face nuzzled in the space between his neck and collarbone. Soft snores sounding through the small room.

A light shove to the shoulder is all it takes for Sehun to wake up. As much as Jongin would like to laze around all day with his best friend, there were much more pressing matters that needed attending to.

A small whine is the first he hears of Sehun that day, and it definitely isn’t the last as they head out onto the road.

-

**SEHUN**

Sehun gazes out the window of Jongin’s car, watching the urban landscape give way to water and sand. It’s been an hour since they initially left the motel and started to map out their destination. The two boys had agreed that the Trident was most likely being held captive near the ocean.

“With an object that powerful, I don’t understand how it could’ve been taken in the first place,” Sehun complains. He’s running out of ideas of who could have been behind this.

Jongin frowns. “The only possible way someone could have gotten hold of it is if they were a son of Poseidon himself.”

"Do you think it was someone from Camp? I know it's what Chiron told us, but it's hard to believe that someone we know would try to do that."

Jongin hesitates. "Let's not jump to any conclusions just yet, although it's a possibility." He turns into a parking lot, black asphalt sprinkled with particles of sand. Sehun rolls open his window and takes a deep breath.

The previous night's Iris message with Chiron had warned them that the chances of the godly objects being stolen by someone they know from Camp is high. It's only the beginning of summer, and with most Campers not there yet, it's extremely hard to tell who had done it. They can only hope that that isn't the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to clarify: sehun lives in california. he finds camp half-blood by mistake when he's on a trip to new york. and who knows where jongin lives haha :p
> 
> if it helps to understand the story more, then i guess this plotline exists after the events of the entire percy jackson series? since there are cabins for minor gods but there are no original main characters in this lmao
> 
> i also kind of realized that you need to have read the series in order to understand a lot of this rip :-/
> 
> and i would like to apologize for the awkward skip after the iris message starts. long story short writing chiron's dialogue felt really odd to me, as he's a character from the actual series. plus, taking him out entirely was out of the question, since he's pretty crucial to the camp in general.
> 
> :-)


End file.
